Connection Terminated
by Flowered Paintings
Summary: .."Aa, Naru, Are you apart of the Dol-" "Is Dollars what you were trying to say?" She spoke in a diabolical tone, a cruel smirk on her lips. "I am, but my connection is always terminated."
1. Amusing, Not Amazing

A'right! So you see, I've been obsessing over Durarara lately and hence this story was born from my love of Kida, Shizuo, and Izaya. Hopefully you'll enjoy this, I'm hoping to make it the best as I possibly can! So please enjoy! ~3

**Plot:** "Aa, Naru, Are you apart of the Dol-" "Is Dollars what you were trying to say?" She spoke in a diabolical tone, a cruel smirk on her lips. "I am, but my connection is always terminated."

**Chapter warnings:** I'd advise those who are younger then age ten to not read this chapter. Rating is because of a few reasons: Mild Gore, mild Violence, and just plain creepiness. You don't want to be scarred for life, do you?

**Story Pairings:** Izaya x Oc, Shizuo x Oc, Kida x Oc, (Love-Triange..Ish), Shizuo x Izaya, Izaya x Kida, Anri x Mikado, Celty x Shinra.

**Chapter Pairings:** None, creepy chapters have no pairings whatsoever.

* * *

Introduction, Amusing, Not Amazing

"Hey, why don't you ever cry, Naru?" One voice spoke, as ten, maybe twenty people gathered around the desk with a single, teal haired girl who just sat back, one eye closed and one narrowed lips curling into a almost curious smirk.

"I'll leave it up to your imagination, afterall, Naru won't be Naru if she cried like a normal person." A reply back. The body of the person who spoke it was utterly beautiful, with short teal hair, blank teal eyes, a 'Y' shaped symbol underneath her right and left eye with a added voice that made her sound like a demon, but a pretty demon.

"Cried like a normal person? What do you mean? Are you trying to say that your not human?" Another voice blurted, it was more distant, meaning whoever said it was more farther away.

"Human? Heh, humans are just Mortal Brats- though, I might say that, there is no telling _what_ I am, rather it is telling _who_ I am."

"What? How exactly do you except us to understand any of your nonsense? We're here for information, not your crazy nonsense!"

"Aa, Trying to blackmail me? Ooh, whatever for?"

"You found out our secret ~ And with that out, we can't let you live anymore.." Suddenly a knife lunged towards her and stabbed her where her heart was, but where it was supposed to bleed and cause her to die, it didn't and the knife did was stay and do nothing. "..W-What!? What the hell are you!? A demon!?" The same one who threw the knife asked, as the whole group of seventeen people backed away, bringing up the most aghast expressions they would muster.

The girl with the knife buried in her chest stood up and spun around the room laughing, the others staring at her as if she was insane. "What are you!? What are you!?" They kept chanting over and over again, eyes glued to the spinning girl. "Are you some kind of psychopath!?"

Of course she was, because Haruna Naru would not be Haruna Naru is she wasn't a psychopath.

She stopped, smirk still plastered on her lips. "You know.. stabbing me in my heart is counted as murder, and for murdering someone you must be executed." And then she lunged forward, even putting lightning itself to shame and brought down each and every single one of them, leaving only one girl behind.

"Aa~ I'm bored now. Give me something interesting to do, girl." She purred, throwing her head back and placing her arms behind her head as a lazy expression took place on her delicate features. "Aa~ I have the perfect thing to do to you.. but it involves you dying.. nice and slowly with the most pain you would ever have felt, you'll go crazy, you'll die in front of my eyes.. Is there something you would like to ask me before you end takes place~?"

The remaining girl seemed to freeze up, her face pale and frightened, clear drops of water forming at the corners of her eyes. "..Aa, Naru are you apart of the Dol-" She was cut off by a hand clasping over her mouth and fingers trailing her cheeks. "Is Dollars what you were trying to say?" She spoke in a diabolical tone, a cruel smirk on her lips. "I am, but my connection is always terminated." Crimson dripped from her fingers as she threw her head back, laughing.

"Didn't I tell you? You'll go mad in front of me and fall to the ground dead. Too bad, you were a cute one, afterall."

_**Dollars Website, Chat.**_

**Kanra has entered the chat.**

**Setton has entered the chat.**

**Tanaka Tarou has entered the chat.**

Kanra: Aha~! How amazing is this!? We all entered at the same time!

Tanaka Tarou: Good evening, Setton-san, Kanra-san.

Setton: Good evening.

Kanra: Yes, yes! Good Mornin- I mean good evening to you as well~!

Tanaka Tarou: Did anyone else hear that news report? I heard it took place in America.

Setton: Aa, that news report? The one where seventeen people were found dead?

Kanra: Oh, oh! I saw it! Pretty scary, huh?

Tanaka Tarou: Uh, huh. It is scary. I wonder if Vizravas-san was there when it happened.

**Vizravas has entered the chat.**

Kanra: Ah! Wonderful Timing, Vizravas-san! We were just talking about that news report! Did you see it?

Vizravas: Yeah. It took place in my school, too.

Setton: It did? Aa, yes, you live in America, don't you? They did say it happened in America.

Tanaka Tarou: How scary.. Are you alright?

Vizravas: I'm alright. I wasn't there when it happened afterall.

Kanra: Are you sure? I don't buy that.

Tanaka Tarou: Kanra-san! Its obvious that someone like him couldn't have been involved!

Tanaka Tarou: ..Could you, Vizravas-san?

**Vizrava's connection has been terminated.**

Setton: I wonder whats wrong with his computer.. It always blanks out like that.

Tanaka Tarou: Yeah.. I'm kinda worried about him. He wasn't himself today.

Kanra: No worries! No worries! He'll be fine!

**Tanaka Tarou has signed out.**

**Setton has signed out.**

**Kanra has signed out. **


	2. Haruna Naru Is Haruna Naru

**Two Months Ago**

_**Vizravas has entered the chat.**_

_Vizravas: ..._

_Vizravas: ..Izaya.._

_Vizravas: Orihara_

_Vizravas: Izaya_

_Vizravas: ..He..Him..Izaya.._

_Vizravas: He must die._

_Vizravas: Orihara Izaya_

_Vizravas: Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya._

_Vizravas: ORIHARA IZAYA MUST BE KILLED._

_**Vizravas connection has been terminated.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Present Date, Izaya's home, Midnight**

Oooh, why did it have to be so frigidly cold? The small girl hunched her shoulders against the cold, folding her thin arms across her chest. If there was something she found uncomfortable it was being so cold, _indoors._ "Its freezing."

Haruna Naru was the culprit of the murder of seventeen people that happened two months ago in America, the country she had come from. Haruna had moved from Maryland to Japan, where she stayed with one of her 'friends' that she kept in contact with since they knew eachother in elementary. Izaya was that so-called friend, who she had knew in Elementary, even though he was in Middle School at that time, their relationship was one of the best, but Haruna soon grew farthur away from him as she transfered to America and five years later back to Ikebukuro where she stayed with the famous informant, and was currently labeled as the strongest, even though no one knew who she really was. She would kill, kill, and kill without anyone knowing who did it.

Not even Izaya himself, Haruna was just that good.

"Naru-chan~.. The heater is broken, I've told you already!" Izaya replied back, clicking his tongue and grinning ear to ear. "Get that arrogant grin off your face!" Haruna was crazy, as implied by the people who were now dead, but she was able to contain that as long as she was with someone other then a person who wanted to kill her.

Haruna rolled around in her chair with wheels and stared mindlessly ahead as she just spun around, or just rolled around the room not caring if she bumped into walls. At least Izaya didn't mind that. Haruna shuddered delicately as she stopped next to Izaya and peered over his shoulder at the work he was doing. It wasn't really work, he was just browsing some sites, but Haruna clearly noticed the Dollars window at the bottom of the page. So he was apart of the dollars too?

Why didn't she realize that before?

"How cold are you?" Haruna was jerked from her thoughts as his whisper that was clearly directed towards her was summoned. She quickly gathered her thoughts and smiled just slightly. "Really cold." Haruna replied back, as she heard a sigh and then feel something warm drape over her shoulders, making her muscles relax as she used the oversized jacket as a blanket of sorts.

It was fine nonetheless. She was warm now and was able to refrain from bothering Izaya every two seconds, she just enjoyed the warmth of his jacket and inhaled his scent every few minutes.

It smelt like a mix of cinnamon and chocolate, and Haruna just loved Cinnamon and Chocolate.

As Haruna relaxed she saw an interesting piece of information as Izaya countinued to scroll down the page. She might have to keep that in mind. Haruna sighed as she brought her legs up on top of the chair and closed her eyes. Maybe she could take a quick nap, Izaya's computer was getting boring. A sigh escaped her lips as she drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

**One day Later: Present Date, Streets of Ikebukuro, Noon**

Yesterday was cold, but today the weather was actually pleasant. At least in the time when the sun was at its fullest. Haruna had told Izaya that she was going out to look though shops and he had given her some money if she needed to buy something. Informants were rich, weren't they? But Haruna still felt a bit uncomfortable..

Izaya was being _too_ nice with her lately, what was the problem anyways?

Suddenly she felt even more uncomfortable but it wasn't because of him being too nice, it was just that a vending machine and flew by her and missed her face by a few inches, the impact caused her to stumble back as well fall down and hit her head against the window.

"Oow." She whimpered as she opened her eyes in order to witness the vending machine which at just flew passed her and landed in the spot she was walking too, people had shocked and confused looks but their looks turned aghast as they heard the shriek of the infamous Shizuo Heiwajima.

"II-ZZ-AA-YY-AA!"

Haruna stared for a second at the vending machine before a mail box hurled towards her making her again jump forward, what was Shizuo trying to do!? Kill her and not Izaya!? Looking back Haruna's eyes widened as another item flew towards her and she had to duck in order for it not to it her, Izaya was somewhere behind her, and whereever they were chasing eachother apparently was in the area she was.

She was not only greeted by flying vending machines, mailboxes, and cars, but she was also greeted with a huge gang of people who apparently wanted information about Izaya since they claimed to have seen her earlier on today.

But they ran off as soon as they saw the 'y' shaped tattoos under both of her eyes.

Ah, I forgot to mention that the only one that lived from one of her furious attacks had claimed to have seen 'Y' shaped tattoos under each of the attackers eyes and that was everyone in the news, and apparently as soon as they ran off people turned to look at her, and before she knew it everyone was running away.

Darn, that wasn't supposed to happen.

Maybe she could rip off her skin near her eyes?

Nah.

* * *

**One Month Ago, Raira Acadamy, Evening**

It was evening in the small town of Ikebukuro and the students of Raira acadamy had all left the school, the peak of nightfall approaching. During that time, because of some information Haruna had to retieve from the school's 'walls'.

But there was one person left to disturb her work.

It was a student who was possible on drugs or was currently high because of the way he acted, he had tried to hurt Haruna in more ways then one but ended up getting hurt. Before he passed out, he took a glimspe of her eyes, but payed more attention to the tattoos at the bottom. Haruna thinking he was dead left and got her information.

Then the next day it was all over the news. In English, Japanese, French, German, Italian, any other languages you can name, it was just everywhere. Haruna was pissed, really pissed and had nearly broken Izaya's neck that day. She did bound him to his bed and starve him for three days, after that he became unnaturally nice to her.

She knew he wasn't scared of her, not in the least.

* * *

**Present Day, Streets of Ikebukuro, Noon**

And while Haruna was thinking of the past and in her own dream world, she had been hit by one of Shizuo's vending machines and it was not a pleasant feeling. She had heard Shizuo's cry of "Sorry, Sorry." But she couldn't hear him that much because she was too busy planning her plan to murder both Izaya and Shizuo.

She didn't get to Izaya since he ran off, but she did end up twisting Shizuo's wrist so much that it would break if she hadn't collasped due to the pain of getting hit by a vending machine.

* * *

**Present Day, Izaya's office, Evening**

Haruna had woken up later that evening after resting since Shizuo had brought her back to a few amused Izaya, but as soon as she woke up, she was going to break Izaya's wrist if it wasn't for his flickblade pressing against her neck, causing blood to seep though that cut on her neck.

And then again she collasped in a way she wasn't supposed to, in his arms.

Whenever Haruna had woken up, now it was nighttime, she was on the same chair she sat on everyday bothering Izaya about countless of things, but she wasn't in the mood to bother him, just not today, not when she had just been hit by a vending machine.

Shizuo had come to visit at night and spoke with her in a another room so he wouldn't break down Izaya's office because he saw the 'flea's' face. Her had apologized a hundred times and Haruna after those one-hundred apologizes she had she had finally forgave him, so he lit a cigerate and left with Haruna's final cry of something that made him almost fall down the stairs.

"Remember don't smoke in front of me! It'll be considered as Second Hand Smoking!"

And then she herself fell off her chair and struggled to get back up because of the immense pain her in back but failed numberous times. Izaya was snickering the whole time underneath his breath and then burst out laughing, making Haruna give him and glare and then go back to trying to get back up. But something unexpected happened. Izaya had placed his arms under her arms and carried her up. "Up you go." He sung, starting to laugh again.

Then she fell off her chair again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I'm late for school so forgive me for any errors, Gomengomen.**

**By the way, Haruna may seem a bit like a Marysue in this chapter but thats only because its Haruna-centric, just this chapter I mean.**

**The other ones would feature other characters or jumble them up together. I just wanted you to get a basic idea of Haruna.**

**Haruna isn't a Marysue, she doesn't have perfect hair, a perfect body, ectera. You know? **

**Sorry if some characters are ooc in this, its really hard to center it on one character without making the others ooc. Soo sorry. **

**Review, Favorite, Please?**


	3. The Crime Of Living

"_Izaaa-yyyaaaa-kuuuuun!" _

He should be afraid, should be terrified that death waited to embrace him as sure the flames would, but no the blonde felt no rational emotion nor thought as the moments ticked by and the dangerous game of 'Cats And Dogs' begun, for the second time that day.

Orihara Izaya swirled, twisted, and danced chaotically away from him, as he grabbed the nearest item he could find-- a car and threw it towards the fleeing flea, it crashed into the wall where the flea turned a corner as the vehicle combusted and destroyed caused a huge whole in the building, making the bystanders gasp and run off in fear of being killed in process of the blonde's fight. The blonde brought his hand up and ran as fast as he could, passed the flames and onto the area where the flea had escaped too.

His dash ended in a abrupt, alarmed stumble as he realized that he had lost the flea, amber irises took one look around, a snort escaped him and he turned around and began to amble back to, well, nowhere particular.

That was a plan at least until the brunette appeared right in front of his face. He gave a simple, "Shizzy-chan!" And without warning the blonde had hurled a sign towards the flea as the brunette spun away from him, swiftly dodging the countless numbers of items that the blonde threw at him, people cleared a path making sure to avoid the duo's 'game' as a Ikebukurion would call it, and this game happened between two every single day.

Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo.

Orihara Izaya was a information merchant, broker, and supplier, he was told he was 'psychotic brat' by one of his friends, who's name he keeps secret but says that she is the renowned 'girl with the Y'.

Heiwajima Shizuo was known for his superhuman strength. He was a debt collector who had a short temper, his also friends with the same person Orihara Izaya is friends with, but hates Orihara Izaya more then anything in the world.

And there was one that was also feared, but its identity was unknown.. Or should I say that _her_ identity is unknown, by all but Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo.

Anonmonyous, for now.

"Oi, Shizzy-chan~ Are you spacing out? How unformal! We were in the middle of playing a game, its not proper to space out during a game with your friend!" A set of liquid crimson irises followed with mockingly detached interest. A creak broke the eerie silence followed after the brunettes mocking statement, causing bystanders to peer upwards towards the crane that the blonde had just lifted up. Multi-colored irises widening, those bystanders were gone in a split second as soon as the blonde began twirling it around in the sky, the flea again escaping.

Just like a flea.

But he was a bit to slow, the blonde's crane had hit him on the head as soon as he began running off, but at that one spin, the crane had thrown itself sideways and bruised the red eyed boy. Shizuo grinned in victory but cringed at his pained face, and so decided not to kill him. Because he did look helpless at that point, and Shizuo didn't kill helpless people, unless they pissed him off more ways then one-- The boy in front of him had done that before, but certainly wasn't doing it now.

"Izaya-kun." He spoke with foul sweetness, "I'll let you go for now, but stay out of Ikebukuro." Hissing the last words, the blonde turned tossing the crane into the road and snorting when that caused a traffic jam as he walked back to his apartment which he visited anytime he had a day off.

* * *

A dull ache prickled across his temples and seeped into compliant flesh, to reverberate against a bruised skull that rendered his hopeless line of thought meet. The pain was mocking him, keeping his thin lips drawn tightly, his weary crimson irises shut firmly against light that still managed to leak into his pours, past his battered defenses. "Haru-chan, get rid of that agonizing light." He commanded, throwing open one eye to view the same girl he viewed every single day.

"Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, _aasai_!" She said rudely as she floated over to the light switch and flipped it off, then floated back to her seat.

Flickering recollections of a nasty fight, a flushed face; ephermeral whispers, hazy biting words and useless desperations simmered to the surface with malevolence, pure loathing, until the final memory, recent and deflating his pride by just a pinch; had Izaya lurching up suddenly, furiously into a sitting position; his crimson eyes snapping open to level a deadly stare at a teenage girl opposite of his livid self.

He stared at Haruna for a moment and then grinned his very own version of a Cherise Cat grin. "Humans are so appealing and interesting. Why do humans cry? Why do they lie when they cry? Do they not want others to see what their emotions are? You never tell me how you feel, why is that? Why does the human race itself even exist? Al~l of these questions flood my mind, day by day, but there is never any answer to them. Tell me something a humans, you should know alot because you are a human~!"

"No your wrong, I'm not human."

Crimson irises locked with Teal irises as his face turned from a look of psychotic bewilderments to a baffled of an expression. He peered curiously at her, Orihara Izaya the informant was never wrong! What was she saying!? Even with her distant voice, he had heard the words 'not' and 'human.' "What.. do you mean..?" Her intellect would not surpass his, "Are you playing with me?"

And then there was a sickening crack.

"Psychotic Brat." She spoke in her own melodic voice as the baffled brunette rubbed the spot where she had just slapped him and smirked his normal smirk. "You kno~w, Haruna Naru is stronger then I thought. You might have broken my jaw!" He said, having a mix of a pout and a smirk on his face, but that turned into a full out smirk.

"Glad to know." Bringing out a warm smile of her own, she brushed a hand though her shortly cropped hair, seemingly happy now that the subject of if she was human or not had faded in the air, but as soon as that hazed whisper was thrown into her ears her happiness had been swallowed away.

_'If your not human, then what are you?"_

A shiver went up the nerves of her spine and she turned to look at him with saddened eyes. "You don't need to know that." In truth, she herself didn't know what exactly she was. All she knew was that she wasn't human and she wasn't a Dullahan like Celty.

Then what was she?

That question had ran though her mind ever since she found out she didn't bleed like a normal person and she didn't have a heartbeat, almost as if she was dead. Sighing lightly, she brought her hand forward and grabbed Izaya's wrist and placed his hand on her chest. "No..heartbeat." He mumbled staring at her with a expression full of curiousity. "Interesting! Maybe your race may turn out to be my favorite afterall!" He said, clicking his tongue and he threw himself out of bed. "Haru-cha~n, I'm hungry, its lat-" He was cut off by a laughing Haruna, "You never cease to amaze me, Izaya. And I know what you'll say, dinner." Izaya nodded proficiently as Haruna stood up and strolled back to the kitchen.

"She really is a mystery.. that girl."

* * *

**What did ya`ll think of this chapter!? Tell me about it in a review or I won't update without at least one review! **

**The next chapter will be about how Haruna met Izaya, so you better review to get it!  
**


End file.
